Why do you have to be so hard to love?
by HarmonyGrl
Summary: Song fic One shot Why do you have to be so hard to love with Numair and Daine Feel free to comment! XD NumairxDaine Numairs POV


_'While I get my butt going and write ya'all another chapter I have decided to write a random songfic for your entertainment. ^.^ You could almost say I couldn't resist to make this one. _

_It called to me and it fit so perfectly! Anyway ENJOY :D'_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX ****"Why Do You Have To Be So Hard To Love"**** xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Was it some man that didn't treat you right**_

_**Left you reaching out for him in the middle of the night**_

Numair walked through the empty halls of the castle with a grimace on his ashen face. Though the night was a beautiful one, he was having a hard time concentrating. Sure, he knew Daine had been through a hard past but he never would have imagined this. It took all of his strength just to keep him in the castle. If only he had learned earlier perhaps he could have done something. Maybe, just maybe he could have... but no. There was nothing he could have done. He couldn't have saved his magelet from this kind of pain. Oh, how he wished he could just go out and get the bastard that had done this to her! Though he wished this with all his heart, Numair knew this would only hurt Daine more.

_**Is there some heartache that you can't out run**_

_**That makes you so afraid to get close to anyone**_

Slowly Numair made his way to Daine's room. Hesitantly, he held his fist slightly above the door unsure if he wanted to see her or not. If she was sleeping this would surely wake her up. But if he didn't ask now he would never know. Just as he had gained enough courage to knock he heard a sound coming from inside the room. Though it took him a few minuets he finally realized why it sounded so familiar. It was the sound of Daine crying. A flood of emotions ran through Numair, drowning him in his feelings. With a burst of chagrin, Numair brought his hand down on the door knocking loud enough she would surely hear. The crying instantly stopped.

**You're so easy to look at**

**You're so easy to hold**

**It's so easy to touch you but so hard to let go**

**It's so easy to want you that I can't get enough**

" Daine?" He called out timidly, "Daine, are you okay?" Not sure he could face a crying Daine, Numair hesitated his hand on the door knob. Deciding she was much more important than his irrational feelings, Numair twisted the knob, opening the door with a creak. What he saw twisted his heart with an agonizing pain. Sitting in a corner as far from the door as possible was Daine. Her face was red and blotchy, proving to Numair that she had been suffering. "Daine..." He didn't know what to say. Much to his surprise Daine jumped out of her seat and ran straight into his outstretched arms. His heart pounded. It was so loud he was sure she would be able to hear it. How could she not, her head buried in his chest as she was? "It's okay. Everything going to be okay." Cradling her to his chest, Numair rubbed soothing circles on her back. 

**Tell me why do ya have to be**

**Why do ya have to be **

**so hard to love?**

Stifling some 'unruly' emotions, Numair gently pulled the now sleeping Daine from his waist. "If you only knew..." He quietly commented while carefully lifting her to the bed. For a moment he just stood over her sleeping form. She looked so much younger just making his heart ache ever more. He was such a pervert. How could he have such feelings over someone 14 years his junior? Slowly, scared of her waking, Numair gently stroked Daine's cheek. "If only you knew I loved you..."

**Is it some hurt from long ago**

**That makes it so hard to let your feelings show**

**Is it the ghost of who you used to be**

**That makes you so afraid to bear your soul to me**

Waking up Numair quickly realized that he must have fallen asleep at Daine's bedside. Quickly he stood, cracking a few tired bones as he did so, and started twards the door. "Numair?" The comment was quiet and as much as he wished he could just walk on and pretend he didn't hear it he couldn't ignore that voice. Almost reluctantly, Numair turned and found himself staring into smoky grey eyes.

**You're so easy to look at**

**So easy to hold**

**It's so easy to touch you honey **

**but so hard to let go**

**It's so easy to want you that I can't get enough**

**tell me**

**why do you have to be**

**why do you have to be**

**tell me tell me tell me**

**why do you have to be**

**tell me yeah**

"Numair..."

"Yes Daine?"

"...Thank you"

Turning to leave Numair paused his had on the door knob.

"Daine?"

"Yeah?"

"I... Never mind."

Turning back to the door, he slowly twisted the knob as if it were holding him here. But he had made up his mind. He wouldn't tell her. For her. Suddenly he felt a hand grasp his elbow. Turning back he saw it was Daine. "Dai-" Suddenly her mouth was on his and her hands were tangling themselves in his hair. Fire burned through Numair's veins quick starting his heart to unearthly paces. Pulling away Numair looked into Daine's precious face and she looked right into his soul. He was sure she could see that far into him.

"Numair?"

"Yes Daine?"

"You know that man I said would never love me back?"

"Yes."

"Numair ... It was you."

Lowering his head Numair gazed into Daine's eyes.

"How could anyone not love you?" Numair quietly replied. Giving into the fire still burning in his heart Numair slowly bent his face to her's and kissed her with a passion never before heard of to his body.

**Why do you have to be**

**so hard to love?**


End file.
